


Look it Buried Yourself

by mueslispidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Kinda, Making Out, Smut, Teasing, basically a very descriptive depiction of bucky giving you love bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mueslispidey/pseuds/mueslispidey
Summary: You and Bucky spend an evening giving each other love bites, only to be interrupted by your teammates.





	Look it Buried Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage, but I couldn't get making out with Bucky out of my head. Title from Getting Off by Korn.

The tingly feeling down your spine, your heart pounding in your chest, how soft and warm he felt against you. Just a few things that drove you bananas while kissing your boyfriend. Making out with Bucky always lasted an eternity, him dragging it on until you were practically quivering. He always pulled sweet whimpers from your mouth as he pulled at your lip with his teeth. He sucked on your tongue which made you rock your hips gently against him. Not to mention the strong hands firmly placed on your hips, almost possessive.

 

Bucky’s possessive, for sure. He pulled away from your lips, causing you to chase after them. But before you could beg he pressed kisses against the corner of your mouth to your cheek, to your chin, to your pulse. Once he found your erratic heartbeat, he parted his mouth and firmly sucked over your skin. 

 

The action caused you to strangle out a moan, to which he chuckled against your skin. The grip on your sides only got stronger as you felt his tongue run over the spot he was suckling. He moved down, his tongue never leaving your neck as he found his way to the dip between your collar bones. His mouth immediately went to sucking again, eliciting more desperate moans from you. He dove to more of your sensitive areas (behind your ear, right under your jaw, right over your prominent collar bones), before kissing his way down to your cleavage. He nudges his nose under your shirt and bra and sucks harshly over your left breast.

 

“Bucky!” You practically whine out, digging your fingers into his hair. After he was satisfied with his work, he pulls his head back to admire the wine colored bruises littered on your neck. He’s got a big smile on his face, his lips glossy and strawberry pink.

 

“ _Jesus Christ_.” You breath out, your shorts are completely soaked, and there’s a subtle ache radiating from between your legs.

 

“Mine.” He pushes you closer with his hands, your chest now flush against his. “All mine.” You place his face between your palms, pulling his face up to expose his neck.

 

“All yours.”

 

You swiftly duck your head down to give him the same treatment he just did to you. You suck right in the center of his neck, absorbing the low rumble you feel deep in his throat. After kissing the surrounding skin, you draw back, loving the way his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “You’ve got such a pretty neck.”

 

“I’ve never heard that one before.” He smiles up at you, tangling his fingers in the hair that fell in front of your face. You kiss him sweetly before turning your attention back to your assault on his _very_ pretty neck.

 

By the end, you’ve made three huge bruise down the column of his throat. Even with makeup, the dark purple hue would peek through.

 

You’re both breathless, staring at each other in awe. You can feel the hardness in his sweatpants, thankful for how soft and easy they were to grind against. You’re practically leaking through your shorts, and you wouldn’t be surprised if there was a wet spot on Bucky’s crotch from your heat.

 

You can cut the air with a knife. Bucky doesn’t move, though, he keeps his eyes on yours, occasionally glancing down to your chest. You get impatient and start whining, rubbing your hips down to get his attention.

 

There’s a hunger in his eyes once the whines leave your mouth, his fingers trailing to the front of your shirt and then to the hem of your shorts. He pulls you flush against him again with his free hand, his mouth now against your ear. “I’m going to absolutely wreck-”

 

“Bucky, Y/N! Dinner is waiting for you!”

 

No one says anything at first, but the room is uncomfortably quiet. There’s some quiet chatter and some clanking of silverware against ceramic plates.

 

“There’s a new sandwich place down the block.” Steve finally speaks up, the table quietly filling with a chorus of ‘ohs’.

 

“Do they have rubens?” Wanda asks, “because I’ve always wanted to try-”

 

“Okay, for fucks sake!” Tony bellows, shaking the table from his fists slamming against it. “Y/N, how the hell do you have so many hickeys?”

 

“Tony!”

 

“It’s fine, Steve.” You’re giggling to try and cover up the pinkness spreading across your cheeks, “Bucky is just really good, I guess.”

 

Bucky practically sinks into the ground, the table now turning their attention to you. His face is buried in his hands once he hears the copious amount of questions thrown at you. But, behind his palms, is a smirk. A smirk that is so proud, so cocky about the fact that _he’s_ the reason you’re being bombarded by your teammates, he’s the reason you’re positively covered in hickeys.


End file.
